Phantunes
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Inspired by songs on my iTunes. One- shot.


I don't own Danny Phantom or any of these songs

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton's parents moved him from Amity Park, Washington to Arlington Heights, Illinoiz (Box Ghost (Secret Weapon)) when he was 16 because Jazz got accepted to the University of Illinois.<p>

It was one year later: Danny lost contact with Sam and Tucker, Danny didn't make any really close friends, and for a few months now, he's stopped fighting ghosts.

One night he was bored out of his mind, just for the heck of it, he went online and searched 'Danny Phantom' there were millions of results, but one stood out above them all.

The website was 'www (dot) phantunes (dot) com'; the caption read 'Phantom, if you're out there, we need you. Please follow the link to learn more.' He did. He browsed the website for a few minutes and learned that it was for people to post music that represents them and Phantom. Once you make an account, you can post from 1- 10 songs. He scrolled to the bottom of the screen and saw 'Creator: Tucker Foley.'

He looked at the accounts and saw a few he recognized as people that seemed to be from Amity Park.

The first was 'HuntressInRed' (Valerie). Her song was F*** You by Cee-Lo Green. The comment of why she chose this song said:

**I chose this song because Danny Phantom ruined my life. I hope he never comes back! EVER!**

The second was 'PaulinaPhantom' (Paulina). Her songs were Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, not only in English, but in Chinese, Italian, French, Spanish, German, Portuguese, Japanese, a radio edit, and a remix with Lil' mama. Under each version the same thing was written:

**I chose this song because I really want to be Danny Phantom's girlfriend!**

The third was 'PhootballPlayer' (Dash). His song was All Star by Smash Mouth. His comment was:

**I chose this song because Danny Phantom is an all star.**

The last account that he recognized was 'GothOne' (Sam).He smiled and opened it. She had a bunch of songs; the first was 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus. The caption said:

**I chose this song because I miss Danny Phantom. I miss everything about him. I cry for him sometimes, but I know that he's always going to be there for me, at least in my heart.**

The second song was 'Just When I Needed You Most' by Dolly Parton. Its caption read:

**This song was chosen because he left me, and lost contact with me right before I was going to tell him my feelings. Why Danny, why!**

The third song was 'All Alone' by Gorillaz:

**This song has two explanations; the first is referencing the Purple Back Gorilla that helped you the first time you fought Skulker. The second is that ever since he left I've felt alone.**

The fourth song was 'Back to December" by Taylor Swift:

**December was the last time I heard from him. I wish that I could go back, but I have no portal to the Ghost Zone, thus no Clockwork, thus no time travel.**

The fifth song was 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz:

**This one's pretty self-explanatory, but I'll explain for you CluelessOne. I'm yours I always was, and I always will be.**

The sixth song was 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day:

**Maybe he'll be back by the time September comes to an end and I am awakened from my sleep, I hope he is.**

The seventh song was 'Remember' by Ember McLain:

**This requires several explanations; first Ember was a ghost, which you defeated. Second, she put the love spell on you that made you fall for me, thus creating what turned out to be the best day of my life. Third, she was still a ghost and still made our lives that much harder to live.**

The eighth song on the list was 'Somewhere That's Green' from the musical 'Little Shop of Horrors' sung by Ellen Greene:

**This is in reference to when Undergrowth took over my mind and over ran the city with vines, talk about somewhere green. Either way, I'd like to say sorry about that again, thanks for saving me, and I still have the crystal that you gave me. **

The ninth song was 'Hot n' Cold' by Katy Perry:

**Even though you are clueless you should be able to understand why I chose this and if you can't keep in mind that I can't put the reason on the internet and then try to figure out again.**

Her final song was 'Could it Be' by Christy Carlson Romano:

**This song just adds to the whole cliché that is our lives in general, you can tell by the first 15 words. **

"I need to make an account." Danny said to no one unparticular.

Username: CluelessOne

Real Name: Danny Fenton

Nickname: Phantom

First Song: Danny Phantom Theme

Reason: Listen to understand

Invites to listen to song: GothOne, Creator, PrettyPinkPaulinaPhantom, HuntressinRed, and PhootballPlayer

Manson Mansion in Amity Park

"CluelessOne, if one more person sees the 'I'm Yours' comment and creates a fake CluelessOne account, I'm going to find them and hurt them!" Sam said angrily. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to their song. Since when does Danny have a theme song?"

Meanwhile at the Sanchez home

"Ooh, a new phantune!" Paulina squealed.

Meanwhile at the Baxter home

"Danny Phantom Theme?" Dash questioned.

Meanwhile at the Gray home

"Who would send this to _me_?" Valerie asked herself.

Meanwhile at the Foley home

"Who'd send the creator a phantune?" Tucker wondered.

Tucker, Sam, Valerie, Dash, and Paulina all pressed the play button at the same time. "Yo, Danny Fenton he was… all 'cause he's Danny Phantom."

Sam was the first to comment:

**Danny, it really is you! What happened to you? Where'd you go? Why reveal your secret? Especially over the World Wide Web?**

Tucker was the nest to comment:

**I knew this website would come in handy one day. I also knew that you'd find it eventually.**

Next was Dash's comment:

**Danny Fenturd is Danny Phanturd!**

Followed by Paulina's comment:

**Will you go out with me?**

Lastly Valerie:

**Sorry for hunting you.**

Danny's responses were as followed:

**Sam- In order, we mover to Arlington Heights, I lost contact, they had to learn the truth, and it's easier than revealing my secret in person.**

**Tucker- Thank you**

**Dash- Yes, yes I am**

**Paulina- No**

**Valerie- It's okay, you didn't know**

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously have all of these songs on my iTunes including 10 different versions of the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.<br>****  
>Peace, Love, Phantom,<br>PhantomPhan67  
>:D :P<strong>


End file.
